percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyx's Cabin Camp out!
This is the story how Christopher Fauns met the rest of the Nyx Cabin. Chris P.O.V After entire day of teaching, I was read to go back to my cabin and just sleep. However when I opened the door I was greeted to having a t-shirt thrown to my face. I removed it and took around. There were three people, all of them girls, and basically they were throwing my stuff out. "Hey what are you doing?" I exclaimed. The girl with the blue hair turned to face me, unfortunately she was a familar face. "Hey Chris!" Adeline Vega said, grinning. "V? What in Zeus's beard are you doing to my stuff?" "Redecorating." She stated. Another one of the girls, threw a pile of neatly folded clothes in my hands. "Hey. You must be Christopher. I'm Nox Alysia , your head counselor." She smiled, then she walked away. "And I'm Nikki." The last girl said. Throwing a suitcase on top of the pile of clothes in my arms. "Meet your sisters, Christopher." Vega said. "And we're kicking you out." Nox said. "And why exactly?" I asked. "Because us girls-" Vega motioned at the girls in the room. "-need our privacy. And we can't have that if there's a guy around." "Plus majority wins. And we all voted to kick you out." Nikki said. "So. Bye." Vega threw a suitcase at me, causing me to stumble out of the door. I heard laughter inside the cabin, and the faint sounds of a high five. "Girls. I'll never understand them." I said, picking up my clothes and walking back to the tent near the sword-arena. Nox's POV "Hey where do you think you're going?" I asked the guy named Christopher Fauns. He looks like exacty how my little sister Vega described. Young, handsome and stupid. "I thought you wanted me to leave?" He asked with a smile on his face. "And you fall for that? Seriously where is your common sense? You're not going to leave that easily Christopher Fauns or should I call you the Arrow?" "You know it's the first time that we met and I'm sensing you don't like me." "Glad you know. I challenge you to a duel Christopher Fauns, to see which one of us is the best." "I don't really like hurting girls..." He started. "Look here Christopher Fauns. I don't care. Just fight with me and let's see what you got." Vega's POV "I really hate you Nox!" I yelled from the door as she run after Christopher. A while ago the three of us were debating on who's going to fight Chris and Nox won over because she used the being the oldest as an excuse. "I'm the oldest and besides I'm the most skilled among the three of us." I mimicked her. "Umm..Vega..I think you shouldn't be doing that.."Nikki said in a worried voice. "I hate you too coward.I'll just stop their fight later on when I feel like it. Most probably they're gonna stay up till morning." "Vega..I think.." Christopher P.O.V We both agreed we were going to fight at night when both of us were at our strongest. Hearing rumours from people that Nox was really strong, probably the strongest child of Nyx alive. Then of course, she doesn't have the powers of a god, so it would be interesting to see who would win. We gathered at the sword arena, we of course the ones who gathered were the members of the Nyx cabin, in other words Nikki and Vega. "So when I win, I get to sleep in the cabin again right?" I asked. "''If ''you win, that is." Nox replied. "Which you probably will." Vega snorted, showing her undying fate in her head counsellor. Nox scowled at her half-sister, turned her attention at me. "You ready?" "I guess." I said, my hand ready on my sword. "Sword!" She exclaimed, the bracelet around her wrist instantly turned into a sword. She charged. I pulled my sword free from it's sheath, and blocked the attack. Then with a free hand, she summoned a fireball and flung it at me. I jumped back and barely dodged it, I could feel the heat from the fireball as it flew past me. I countered attacked with a black flame, she dodged it. Or battle continued for about a hour or so. Finally, exhausted, we fell flat on our backs, panting. "Your. Actually. Pretty. Good." Nox said, between breaths. "Same. To. You." I replied. I looked at Vega. "Can I sleep in the cabin now?" "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Vega replied. I stood up. "Good because I really need my beauty sleep." "Yeah, sleep sounds really good now." Nox stood up, then immediately yelped then fell down again. "You okay?" "Sprained ankle." She said. "Here." I bent down and motioned for her to climb on my back. "What?" "I giving you a ride back." I said. "Unless you want to walk back." She kept quiet, thinking about the offer. She slowly got to her feet and she got on. I carried her to the cabin. "Oh yeah. I'm Christopher Fauns by the way, hadn't formally introduced myself to you." I said. "Hello Christopher. I'm Nox Alysia, nice to meet you too." I could hear the smile in her voice. Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Animalandia Category:One-shot Category:Fan Fiction